La próxima vez
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto amplió su estrategia de conquista y todo marchaba viento en popa con Sakura-chan, hasta que Gaara apareció diciendo que él también la quería. NaruSaku Vs GaaSaku - PostRCP – Postguerra.
1. La próxima vez

_-Marzo 02 del 2014-_

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-La próxima vez- **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 1: La próxima vez **

**.**

**.**

La brisa levantaba el polvo de la calle haciendo que las hojas de los arboles se desprendieran y cayeran al suelo, Naruto y Sakura se dirigían a la torre de la Hokage, el joven rubio aprovechaba para contarle un suceso que ella se había perdido días atrás en Sunagakure.

—¡Entonces fue en ese momento que hice una comparación, eres grandiosa Sakura-chan, nadie jamás podrá superarte!.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, no era por lo que decía, sino por la forma en que Naruto lo decía, como sí para él todo en ella fuese especial, para nadie era un secreto que el Uzumaki estaba interesado románticamente en ella, pero para Naruto era un secreto que el corazón de Sakura poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia el lado del rubio hiperactivo.

—Exageras, aunque gracias por el cumplido. —respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tuviste mi corazón en tus manos, no me dejaste morir, tu eres la heroína del héroe, ese soy yo, jejeje. —presumió señalándose con el pulgar.

—Deja de ser tan presumido. —replicó pellizcándole el brazo.

Naruto se quejó más por hacer drama que por dolor, desde hace un tiempo había notado que Sakura-chan apenas lo golpeaba y cuando lo hacía no aplicaba mucha fuerza, también había notado que su amigo Gaara estaba interesado en Sakura-chan, eso le fastidiaba.

Desde aquel momento en la nube de arena, el pelirrojo sentía una profunda admiración, respecto y enamoramiento platónico hacia Sakura Haruno, El Kazekage sabía que podía pedir a la Hokage que le enviara a Sakura para ayudarlo en algún proyecto, pero por su amistad con Naruto, Gaara desistió de la idea, entonces se conformó con dictaminar que cada equipo de shinobis tenía que tener un médico ninja.

—Ella, la alumna de Gaara se paralizo Sakura-chan, tú ni siquiera dudas en actuar rápidamente, pienso que además de ser la kunoichi más bonita que yo haya visto, eres genial Sakura-chan.

Haruno detuvo el paso avergonzada e incómoda —eres un adulador Naruto.

Desde que Sasuke le había dicho al rubio que no tenía, ni tendría nunca algún interés romántico en Sakura, Naruto estaba decidido a ir por el corazón de su amiga.

—A ver, ¿que mas soy?. —preguntó curiosa, quería engordar su ego.

—Err… ¿mi novia?.

Sakura se sorprendió de su osadía, —¡Era broma!, ¡Era broma!, —aclaró alarmado.

—No le veo el chiste. —murmuró resentida.

Naruto se rascó la nuca sin saber si ella estaba enojada o dolida.

—No tiene ninguno, lo único que quería decirte es que estoy vivo gracias a ti, me sentía mal por no haberte dado las gracias. —comentó con seriedad.

Sakura se sintió mal de que él se sintiera mal, se puso de puntillas y beso dulcemente la mejilla del shinobi quedándose dos segundos en esa posición, Naruto se ruborizó levemente sintiendo esos delicados y húmedos labios sobre su piel, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza quiso tomarla del rostro y besarla en la boca.

Uzumaki quería un beso de novios, un beso que definiera todo para ella, porque para él Sakura-chan era su novia desde hace tiempo.

Haruno se aparto algo ruborizada, para la pelirosa el RCP había sido sólo una técnica medica, para Naruto había sido un beso, y desde que se entero de ese hecho se la pasaba inventando maneras de acercarse más a su amiga.

—Lo haría miles de veces, pero estás vivo porque tienes mucha suerte de que Obito se pasara al bando de los buenos. —aclaró ella.

Naruto sabía eso, pero el hecho de que Sakura bombeara su corazón para mantenerlo con vida valía más, la pelirosa antes ya estaba en su corazón, pero ahora literalmente había tocado su corazón y eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

La kunoichi sonrío levemente y luego adelanto el paso dejándolo atrás, el jinchuriki sonrió de manera zorruna, se ganaría otro beso y la próxima vez movería el rostro y capturaría sus labios, así le valiera un golpe.

—¡Sakura-chan!, —la siguió hasta alcanzarla, —aun no has escuchado la historia completa.


	2. El beso robado

**-La próxima vez-**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 2: El beso robado**

**.**

**.**

_Dos semanas después…_

—¡No, tu, moviste la cabeza justo cuando iba a besar tu mejilla, eso fue todo, no hubo nada intencional en ese besó!. —se defendió Sakura con las mejillas encendidas.

—Si eso te hace feliz. —respondió Naruto con aire presumido, él había planeado ese momento durante días, todo lo que diría y la actitud que debía tomar para llevar a Sakura al límite.

La inteligente pelirosa se sintió completamente ofendida antes sus palabras.

—¡No uses ese tonito conmigo!.

—¿Que tonito?, estoy hablando normal. —contestó cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.

—¡No lo haces!, pretendes hacerme quedar como una lanzada cuando tú me robaste el maldito beso. —protestó perdiendo la paciencia. Uzumaki rió entre dientes, —no te rías imbécil.

Era de noche y estaban frente a la casa Sakura, la razón era sencilla, desde hacía dos semanas el rubio esperaba fuera del hospital hasta que la kunoichi terminara su turno, luego con alguna excusa caminaba al lado de Haruno hablándole sobre cualquier cosa hasta llegar a la casa de ella. Todo esto era el plan de conquista de Naruto, también de esta manera le dejaba claro a los demás hombres que Sakura era su novia, aunque todavía no lo fuese.

Pero esta noche fue diferente, cuando Sakura fue a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla como ya había ocurrido otras veces, el muy descarado movió el rostro intencionalmente y ahora decía que fue ella quien lo hizo.

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes no estoy enojado.

—¡¿Qué?!, sería el colmo que te encima te enojaras —chilló indignada.

Naruto continuó hablando como si nada, —ese fue mi primer beso, jejeje… y me lo robaste sin que yo lo esperara. —Agregó alegremente, —me fuese gustado un beso más largo.

Apenas había sido un choque de labios.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no podía con el descaro del joven, aunque, _"¿fue su primer beso?", _estaba algo escéptica, obviamente Naruto no contaba el beso con Sasuke, eso no quería ni recordarlo.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Sai y Sasuke cuando les cuente que me robaste un beso.

Sakura se encolerizó y dos llamitas de fuego aparecieron en sus ojos, —escúchame bien idiota, —lo jaló del cuello de la chaqueta acercándolo a ella —esto es un besó intencional.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sakura se estrelló contra sus labios, ella para vengarse le mordió el labio inferior, el rubio soltó un quejido, Haruno se adentro en su boca sin ningún miramiento, eso le gusto al rubio, cerró los ojos envolviéndola en sus brazos respondiendo al beso de su amada.

Así como lo beso bruscamente de la misma manera lo apartó —¿Lo ves?, ese fue un beso intencional, ¿notas la diferencia?.

Naruto negó con cara de tonto, seguía alucinado con el beso, ella bufó —ni te creas que voy a repetirlo, anda márchate.

—Sakura-chan, sólo me iré si aceptas tener una cita mañana conmigo. —se atrevió a proponer.

Ella lo miró sorprendida de la determinación en sus palabras, —confiesa que fuiste tú quien me robo el beso. —le exigió, necesitaba lavar su honor, no era ninguna lanzada.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír, se rascó la nuca y dijo tercamente —¿qué importancia tiene Sakura-chan?, me acabas de besar intencionalmente confirmando así que ya eres mi novia.

La reacción de Sakura fue gritar de puro estrés, —¡Aaahhh!.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y luego de entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo, Naruto sonrió ampliamente, porque la puerta no le dio en la cara y porque ella no negó que fuese su novia.

De camino a su apartamento Naruto le conto a varios de sus amigos que Sakura-chan acababa de aceptar ser su novia, todos le palmearon la espalda felicitándolo y dándole sus mejores deseos y es que era algo que todos ya daban por hecho.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura llegó al hospital se sorprendió de ver al Kazekage frente a la edificación, con su traje de Kage, la calabaza en la espalda y ese aire tan misterioso, era digno de admirar y sumamente guapo, no se parecía en nada al monstro que años atrás intento matarla.

Gaara sintiéndose observado levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad. Haruno le regaló una leve sonrisa y Gaara sintió una cosa rarísima en el estomago, la pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia él y a cada paso que daba el corazón del pelirrojo de aceleraba más, se puso nervioso, aunque su rostro no dejo de verse inexpresivo.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿como esta? —le saludó cortésmente.

Gaara no quería que lo tratase con formalismos, quería ser alguien cercano a ella, —puedes llamarme Gaara, somos de la misma edad —respondió con su voz seria.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —Gaara-san, ¿qué le trae por aquí?, no me diga que hay problemas en Sunagakure.

—Todo marcha bien en Sunagakure.

Haruno espero que él explicara más pero eso no sucedió, el pelirrojo es demasiado reservado o tímido, Sakura ya no sabía cómo calificarlo, supuso que era asunto confidencial y no quiso insistir.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de sus kunoichis?. —comentó por hablar de algo.

—No son mías. —Aclaró ruborizándose levemente, Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tantas emociones juntas, no quería que ella creyera que estaba relacionado con alguna chica, —van mejorando, pero vine a buscar alguien que las entrene, la Hokage me envió aquí a esperarte.

—¿A esperarme? —repitió confundida.

—Sí, para que me lleves a la floristería de —hizo una pausa, no recordaba el nombre, saco de su bolsillo un papel y leyó, —Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura respiro aliviada, no quería irse de Konoha toda su vida estaba allí, además tenía un asunto pendiente con Naruto, algo que no quería alargar más tiempo.

—Entonces llevare mi bolso al casillero y lo acompaño. —le comunicó ella.

—Si es por el peso yo puedo llevarlo, —se ofreció rápidamente y apenas lo hizo se arrepintió porque había sonado como cualquier chico común y corriente, no como el dirigente de un país.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la chica, —¿me cree tan débil como para no poder llevarlo yo misma?.

Su aurea asesina hizo que Gaara tragara grueso, —yo, no quise que pareciera de esa manera, yo sólo quería…

—Ya déjalo, vamos.

Estaba indignada, ¿sólo por ser mujer tenía que soportar que la vieran como alguien débil?, los hombre que siempre la rodeaban era excesivamente fuertes, no era justo que la compararan con ellos, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, los dos primeros prácticamente eran unos dioses, Sakura torció la boca decidida a no pensar más en el asunto, de lo contrario la presencia de Naruto le resultaría pesada y molesta.

Gaara caminaba a su lado, se sentía incomodo y estúpido, él muy bien podía haber enviado a uno de sus hermanos o alguno de sus shinobis a realizar esa tarea, pero quiso hacerlo él mismo, quería saber de boca de la misma pelirosa si estaba de novia de Naruto, el pelirrojo tenía un quebradero de cabeza terrible, quería preguntar sobre el asunto sin quedar como un entrometido, analizó las opciones y descubrió que no había ninguna.

Se frotó la frente angustiado, ¿porque era tan difícil?, hasta gobernar un país le resultaba más fácil.

—¿Y cómo están sus hermanos? —preguntó ella, el silencio la estaba poniendo de nervios.

Temari había venido con él, pero el pelirrojo la había mandado discretamente a dar un paseo, la rubia había entendido que quería privacidad.

El Kage estaba demasiado entretenido en hallar una solución a su problema que no escucho la pregunta de Haruno, no podía regresarse a Sunagakure con esa inquietud, había llegado a la conclusión de que si ella aun no era la novia de Naruto era porque no veía al rubio de manera romántica. Si eso pasaba Naruto tendría que entender que cualquier chico era libre de cortejarla.

—Gaara-san, ¿se siente bien?, estás muy pálido.

Ella tocó la mejilla del pelirrojo y este paso de estar muy blanco a ponerse muy rojo, —Ahora te has puesto rojo, —agregó analíticamente, —deberíamos detenernos a descansar.

Gaara se pasó una mano por el rostro estaba sudando frío, —tengo sed.

Dijo con seriedad, al chico se le ocurrió una idea, Sakura miró a los alrededores y al ver un pequeño puesto de comida dijo. —ven, vamos.

El Kazekage la siguió hasta el puesto de comida, se sentaron en la banca frente a la barra, ella pidió un vaso de agua fría, la dueña del puesto sirvió el vaso y fue a atender a otros clientes. Gaara tomó el recipiente con ambas manos y le dio un largo trago.

—¿Comiste antes de venir acá?. —le preguntó preocupada.

—No tengo hambre, pero comeré si tú también lo haces.

Sakura traía su desayuno en el bolso, —entonces voy a elegirte una comida muy nutritiva.

Gaara le pasó la carta de menú sintiéndose muy animado, ella era tan gentil, el Kazekage pensó que era como si Sakura le leyera la mente y tratara de ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Ya viste a Naruto?. —le preguntó ella mientras leía el largo menú.

Al escuchar ese nombre una pulsada de culpa invadió al Kage, —No.

—No debes irte sin verlo, Naruto te aprecia muchísimo, eres como su otro hermano a parte de Sasuke, a veces siento celos de que los quiera tanto. —confesó a manera de broma.

—¿Quisieras que te viera como una hermana?. —le preguntó esperanzado.

Sakura bufó, —Claro que no, eso sería ridículo, señora queremos dos platillos del numero veinte.

Gaara quedó sumido en una profunda confusión, la mujer les trajó la comida y Sakura le dio las gracias.

—No me importa que seas el Kazekage, te lo comerás todo o no te llegare donde Ino. —le dijo con expresión severa, como una madre regañando a su hijo, o como una esposa regañando a su marido.

Él cogió los palillos y Sakura sonrió con ternura al verlo llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, era completamente ajena a que cierto rubio hiperactivo iba pasando por allí en compañía de Konohamaru, Naruto casualmente miró hacia el puesto de comida, al verla y reconocer a Gaara frenó en un derrape.

—¿No dijiste que Sakura-san era tu novia?, parece que está en una cita con ese sujeto.


	3. En medio

**-La próxima vez-**

**Cap. 3: En medio**

**.**

**.**

—¿No dijiste que Sakura-san es tu novia?, parece que está en una cita con ese sujeto. —comentó Konohamaru confundido.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no esperaba que Gaara intentase conquistar a su amiga, no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que estén juntos en ese puesto de comida.

—Sigue tú, luego te alcanzo. —le dijo con voz seria a su alumno de ratos libres.

El menor negó con la cabeza, ya había reconocido al sujeto que estaba con Sakura, era nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage de Suna, una batalla entre esos dos debía ser más que entretenida, aunque sabía que Naruto superaba con creces el pelirrojo.

—Que va, si vas a pelear yo quiero ver. —respondió entusiasmado.

Naruto lo ignoro y camino a paso firme hacia donde estaba Sakura y Gaara, en otros tiempos él fuese armado un escándalo y la hubiera acusado de traicionarlo, ahora era un poquito más maduro, no haría una pataleta, le demostraría que era un hombre serio. Haruno y el Kazekage movieron la cabeza al sentir la presencia de alguien tras ellos.

—Naruto. —murmuró ella, no lo veía desde ayer en la noche cuando se besaron frente a la puerta de su casa, arrugó la frente al recordar que él se marcho sin reconocer que fue él quien le robo el beso.

—¡Gaara!, ¿qué haces en Konoha?, —le saludó alegremente, sorprendiendo a Sakura pues creyó que la acusaría de estar en una cita con otro.

—Naruto es bueno verte. —respondió el pelirrojo.

Naruto al ver la comida sintió unas ganas arrebatadoras de protestar, todo indicaba que estaban en una cita. Konohamaru al ver que Uzumaki le ofrecía amistosamente su mano al Kazekage y este la estrechó sin dudar se decepciono y continúo su camino.

—Hey, señora tráigame uno igual a mí. —pidió Uzumaki, en la banca donde estaban sentados había un puesto libre al lado del pelirrojo, pero Naruto los hizo rodarse para sentarse en medio de los dos.

—Ausf, me has pisado estúpido. —se quejó Sakura.

Gaara también quiso protestar, quería que Naruto se marchara y los dejara solos, Sakura estaba hablando cosas buenas sobre el Kazekage antes de que Naruto llegara.

—Perdón Sakura-chan. —se disculpó sin sentir ninguna culpa.

Haruno entorno los ojos, Naruto se puso a hablar con Gaara, haciendo un derroche de toda su energía, era el único que hablaba de los tres, ella masticaba en silencio y Gaara lucia muy distraído, como si su mente no estuviera allí.

—Naruto lo estas aburriendo. —comentó Haruno aburrida minutos después.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, es que Gaara es tímido por eso casi no habla. —respondió con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo que hasta ese momento estaba sumamente incomodo miró a los ojos a la chica, se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió comer juntos?, Gaara había escuchado decir a su hermano que cuando un hombre y una mujer comen juntos sin la presencia de un tercero y el chico paga la cuenta es porque tuvieron una cita.

Paso de mirar a Sakura a clavar sus ojos en Naruto, el rubio seria siempre su mejor amigo, le debía su propia vida, lo apreciaba mucho, pero en estos momentos le estaba fastidiando mucho su presencia. Uzumaki terminó su comida en un santiamén y volvió a conversar, esta vez Gaara se mostro más participativo ya que le rubio a todas luces estaba acaparando toda la atención de la médico ninja.

—Si, Sakura-chan tenemos que ir juntos.

El Kazekage fingió toser y el contacto visual entre los dos del equipo siete terminó, —La Hokage me dijo que estás estudiando historia y política preparándote para ocupar el puesto. —comentó el shinobi de la calabaza.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, —si y es muy aburrido casi no voy.

—Eso es porque no le pones interés. —replicó Haruno.

Después de que terminaron de actualizarse en noticias, hubo un momento de silencio, una vena apareció en la frente de Haruno cuando el rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y dijo.

—¿Te conto Sakura-chan que ya somos novios?. —comentó lleno de orgullo.

La vena en la frente se Sakura se acentuó mas, apretó los dientes, se había apresurado al pensar que Naruto había madurado mucho, siempre terminaba saliendo con una de sus burradas, enojada aparto el pesado brazo del rubio diciendo.

—No soy tu novia, —replicó mirándolo severamente, —Gaara-san vamos que tengo que regresar al hospital. —agregó con seriedad.

—Sí. —respondió el pelirrojo apresurándose a pagar la cuenta, pago hasta el platillo de Naruto.

—Jeje, que graciosa Sakura-chan, mira que Gaara puede creerte. —contestó haciéndose el inocente.

El pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio.

—Pues que se lo crea porque es la verdad. —respondió seria, de repente se estaba sintiendo como un objeto.

Se puso de pie y Gaara también, el pelirrojo se despidió de su amigo y se marcharon, Uzumaki los siguió, no podía dejar que Sakura se marchara enojada con él.

—Espera Sakura-chan.

Ella se detuvo y Gaara continuó para dejarles algo de intimida, el Kazekage se sentía confundido, no sabía que pensar. ¿Entonces ella era la novia de Naruto o no?.

—¿Que quieres? —inquirió ella.

Naruto echo un vistazo al pelirrojo, estaba como a cuatro metros lejos de ellos.

—Le gustas a Gaara, sé que no eres mi novia, sólo quería que no se hiciera ilusiones contigo. —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella abrió los ojos más grande, _"¿que era esa locura de que le gusto al Kazekage?"_

—¿Y porque no tendría que hacerse ilusiones conmigo?, ¿acaso me crees de tu propiedad?. —le reprocho enojándose más.

Sakura tenía las manos en la cintura con una expresión severa en su rostro, Naruto soltó un chillido alborotándose el pelo, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Claro que no, —se apresuro a aclarar, —errr, Sakura-chan desde hace tiempo yo.

No se sentía cómodo como para expresar sus sentimientos en medio de la calle, Sakura tampoco quería que lo hiciera con Gaara esperando por ella, ahora con eso de que el pelirrojo gustaba de ella se sentía muy incómoda.

—Me tengo que ir. —anunció ella.

Sakura sumamente incomoda camino hacia Gaara, Naruto ya sabía que iban a casa de la rubia, quería ir con ellos, pero sabía que eso enfadaría más a Sakura, lo acusaría de desconfiar de ella, Haruno camino en silencio al lado del Kazekage, cuando iban lo suficientemente lejos del rubio el shinobi de Sunagakure comentó.

—Le gustas a Naruto.

—Lo sé. —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—¿Es reciproco?


	4. ¿Reciproco?

"**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ"**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 4: ¿Reciproco?**

**.**

**.**

—¿Es reciproco?

—Puede ser. —masculló ella.

Gaara quería una respuesta más concreta, —¿puede ser? —repitió confundido.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, —sí, estoy enojada con Naruto.

Ella no dijo más y Gaara no se atrevió a seguir preguntando, no quería que se enfadara todavía más, sabía que una de las habilidades de la joven era la fuerza sobrehumana y no quería tener que defenderse, recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de matarla, de haberlo hecho Naruto jamás lo hubiera perdonado y él seguiría siendo un monstro.

—Ya estamos llegando a la floristería, Ino te agradara, es muy buena amiga, y sabe mucho de jutsus médicos.

—La Hokage dijo que tú eras su mejor alumna. —comentó decepcionado, pues no quería que otra fuera en su lugar.

—¿De veras?, suele ser muy estricta conmigo, no le gusta decirme cumplidos porque piensa que me creeré superior a las demás, pero no es así, pienso que cada quien se destaca en algo, Ino también es buena, seguro cuando te vea aceptara ayudarte, le gustan los chicos guapos.

Gaara se ruborizó levemente y las manos le comenzaron a sudar. —¿crees que soy guapo? —preguntó nervioso pero sin perder su expresión seria.

—Puede ser. —contestó sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Puede ser?, dices mucho esa palabra.

Ya Sakura no quería hablar sobre sentimientos y amor, no quería que nadie saliera herido por culpa de ella. —¡mira esa es la floristería!. —exclamó dejando a Gaara desconcertado.

Gaara alzó la vista y leyó el cartel publicitario que decía: "Floristería Yamanaka"

Antes de entrar al establecimiento Gaara puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa, tenía que intentarlo o se lamentaría una vez llegara a su país.

—Yo preferiría que fueses tu quien entrenara mis equipos médicos.

Haruno se sintió mal, no quería tener que rechazar la propuesta directamente, —No puedo. —murmuró.

—Te pagarías cinco veces más de lo que ganas aquí. —ofreció rápidamente.

Ella levantó ambas cejas, —cinco veces es mucho dinero.

La madre de Ino quien los había estado observando a través del vidrio les abrió la puerta, saludó a Sakura e hizo una reverencia ante el Kazekage.

—¿Está Ino?. —preguntó la kunoichi.

—Si, está preparando los arreglos, pasa. —le respondió amablemente la señora.

A Gaara se le hizo difícil pasar con su calabaza en la espalda, choco con varias cosas antes de poder llegar al depósito, Ino estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par pues en el piso tenia las flores. Lo peor era que usaba minifalda.

—Así que las usas de florecitas. —se burló Haruno refiriéndose a las pantaletas de su amiga.

Ino levantó el rostro y casi se cae de espaldas al ver al Kazekage, —que demo…

Se puso de pie de un salto, acababa de pasar el peor bochorno de su vida, —no repitas eso frente de marquesina, si lo haces revelare tus secretos más oscuros. —le susurro amenazante.

—No tengo ninguno. —contestó tranquilamente la pelirosa.

Ino chaqueó la lengua, —pues los inventare y será tu palabra contra la mía.

A la rubia no le gustaba perder, las dos se miraron con llamitas en los ojos, Gaara se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar entre esas dos.

—Bueno era lógico de imaginar que fueran de florecitas, ¿es una especie de publicidad? —la provocó deliberadamente, Ino nunca perdía una oportunidad de fastidiarla, así que Sakura estaba obteniendo su pequeña venganza.

Ino saltó y Sakura se oculto tras Gaara, Haruno lo uso de escudo, arrugaron su traje, aun así no se quejó, pues Sakura lo estaba tocando, Ino también, pero la rubia no le interesaba, alguien le pellizco una pompis, cuando eso sucedió la cara del chico se puso del mismo color de su cabello.

—¡Fue Ino! —se apresuró a defenderse Sakura.

—Pero si te he visto apretarle la pompa con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. —respondió con una risita malvada.

—¡Claro que no! —Grito horriblemente avergonzada, el Kazekage miró a Haruno, —¡Te juro que no fui yo!. —le aclaró con mucho ahincó.

"_Maldita Ino"_

—Hmp, con que no se repita está bien. —respondió con expresión severa el Kage.

Lo peor de todo fue que Gaara se quedo pensando que fue Sakura, Haruno se volvió hacia la rubia y le lanzo una mirada rabiosa, una que decía, la pagaras caro.

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y Sakura le explicó a Ino el porqué estaban allí, Ino miró de pies a cabeza al Kazekage, el shinobi no estaba acostumbrado a tan poca falta de respeto hacia su persona, en Sunagakure nadie se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos como hacia Yamanaka, de pronto ella le sonrió ampliamente y él dio un paso atrás, reacción que ni él mismo entendió.

—Si quieres que me vaya a vivir a Sunagakure tendrás que ayudarme a terminar estos adornos. —dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

—¿Yo? —masculló incrédulo.

—Ino no comiences con tus bromas, estás hablando con el Kazekage de Suna. —la regañó la pelirosa.

—No era broma.

—Tengo que irme, Gaara-san no caigas en sus chantajes, no te vayas sin despedirte de Naruto y de mí, podríamos hacer algo los tres juntos.

Cuando Sakura salió del depósito y ellos dos quedaron solos, Gaara continúo mirando hacia el lugar donde la pelirosa había desaparecido.

—Te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?

.

.

Naruto había pasado la tarde entrenando a Konohamaru, cuando comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo se despidió de su alumno y fue de prisa a darse una ducha a su apartamento, llego al hospital puntual como siempre.

Espero más de lo normal hasta que Sakura salió por la entrada principal, la ninja médico se acerco a él completamente agotada, como si hasta el espíritu le pesara.

Uzumaki puso una mano en el hombro de la joven —Sakura-chan quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy.

No quería que nada arruinara todo lo ganado. —te perdono, ahora déjame pasar y largarme.

—Err… ¿me perdonas tan fácil?. —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, ahora déjame ir.

—¿Qué tal si tenemos una linda cita ahora mismo?.

Sakura respiró profundo y vio al cielo pidiendo gran paciencia y bondad, —Naruto, por favor… estoy agotada, pase todo el día de pie y caminado, hice mil cosas, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir.

En respuesta él se dio la espalda y le dijo, —sube Sakura-chan, te llevare a tu casa.

Eso espabilo un poco a la joven, —te volviste loco, no voy hacer eso. —replicó ruborizándose.

—Vamos Sakura-chan no seas penosa, a nadie la importa lo que tú y yo hagamos, cada quien está en lo suyo.

Haruno miró a los alrededores y era verdad, pero aun así le avergonzaba mucho, pues ya no era una niña y la gente comenzaría a verlos apenas lo hiciera.

—Mejor ve allá y cómprame algo de comer.

Naruto se enderezó y rechazó el dinero que ella le ofreció, esa era una nueva oportunidad para demostrar su interés en ella, cruzó la calle y Sakura se sentó en una banca de cemento. Naruto pronto regreso con dos perros calientes, era algo que días atrás la escucho mencionar que no comía desde hace mucho.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron cuando le ofreció uno, Naruto se sentó a su lado, le dio un mordicó al suyo, la mitad de la salsa cayó al suelo.

—Eres un torpe. —se burló ella.

—Y tú te estás durmiendo con la comida en la boca. —dijo a pesar de que Haruno ya había terminado. —háblame de tu día Sakura-chan.

Ella entrecerró los ojos —Sólo quieres saber lo que hice con Gaara-san. —lo acusó desconfiada.

—Está bien, es verdad, pero ponte en mi lugar, si una chica guapa apareciera y yo pasara todo el día con ella y me fuera dejándote sola.

—No va aparecer ninguna chica. —lo interrumpió ella sintiéndose celosa, —mejor háblame de tu día.

Naruto le contó que Konohamaru estaba avanzando rápido en su entrenamiento y que la Hokage le puso un maestro de matemáticas particular. —Eso es genial Naruto, si estudias mucho pronto serás Hokage.

—¿Me ayudaras a estudiar?

—Tal vez.

Naruto acercó mucho a su rostro al de ella intimidándola un poco —si me ayudaras, me volvería súper, súper inteligente.

Sakura le puso una servilleta en la boca justo cuando Naruto iba a besarla con los labios sucios de salsa. El rubio escupió el papel que se había quedado pegado en su boca.

—Ya comí ya me voy. —Anunció ella, se puso de pie y Naruto nuevamente le ofreció su espalda, —otra vez con lo mismo.

—Ya no hay nadie, —Sakura vio que todos los puestos de comida rápida habían cerrado, pero eso no garantizaba que alguien no los fuese a ver, —¿te avergüenzas de mi?.

Haruno entornó los ojos, —me avergüenzo de mi subida en tu espalda como si fuera una niña.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Te quieres subir en otras partes de mi cuerpo?.

Su chiste le valió un golpe en la espalda, luego de eso Naruto gano por lastima, sentir a Sakura pegadita en su espalda le hacía pensar en cosas que lo harían ganarse muchos golpes, camino lento en dirección a la casa de la joven, para alargar el momento. Naruto le había prestado su chaqueta para que se tapara la cabeza, más preciso su cabello rosado, para que no la recocieran.

Como si él fuese a cargar a otra chica sólo por gusto.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás dormida?. —preguntó caminado tranquilamente por la parte oscura de la calle.

—Casi.—murmuró.

—Quiero tener una cita contigo, todo el día, ¿dónde quieres que sea? —le preguntó, Sakura no respondió y él continuó, —me cuesta elegir un sitio, quiero que sea inolvidable para ti, porque para mí es imborrable cada momento contigo.

—…

—Sakura-chan, yo se que tú me quieres, pero te gusta hacerme sufrir.

—…

—¿Estas dormida? —preguntó frenándose.

—No, estoy pensando en ese lugar inolvidable.

Naruto sonrió y continuó caminado hasta llegar a casa de la joven, la señora Mebuki se asustó cuando Naruto llegó con Sakura en su espalda, —descuide sólo está dormida, trabajo en exceso. —dijo en voz baja. —¿donde está su habitación?.

—Arriba en la primera puerta.

Naruto encontró a la habitación, trato de acostarla sin despertarla pero no lo logro, —gracias. —murmuró ella entrando a la cama.

—¿Ya pensantes en un lugar para la cita? —aprovecho a preguntarle.

Sakura soñó con ese lugar, estaba enternecida con la dulzura del chico al traerla de esa manera, jamás confesaría que le gusto ese detalle, —quiero ir al Monte Myōboku.

—¡El Monte Myōboku!, —exclamó preocupado, —pero es un lugar sagrado si no tienes un contrato con los sapos no te dejan pasar.

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar desde que supo que Naruto entreno allí, se había imaginado el lugar muchísimas veces, ahora quería verlo con sus propios ojos, le hizo una seña y él se acerco sentándose en el borde de la cama, Haruno le acaricio el rostro, el ninja estaba muy tensó ante la petición, dudaba mucho que los sapos se dejaran convencer.

Sakura le dijo —Yo también sé que me quieres. —le dio un suave beso en los labios y agregó. —prometo que seré tu novia si me llevas a ese lugar.

.

.

El rubio llego a su apartamento muy contento, estaba a sólo un paso de que Sakura fuese su novia, lo sentía por Gaara, pero ella jamás viviría en un desierto y mucho menos seria la esposa de un Kazekage, ella seria la futura esposa del Hokage.

Abrió la puerta y Sasuke estaba allí cenando solo, tenía un tazón de ramen instantáneo, desde que la guerra termino ambos amigos vivían juntos.

Naruto se dejo caer en el mueble con una sonrisa tonta. —Sakura-chan casi es mi novia, —anunció alegremente, el rubio ya daba por hecho lo de la cita sin haber consultado con los sapos.

El Uchiha resopló, estaba harto de escuchar el mismo tema, desde que se mudo con Naruto, el rubio se la pasaba o viendo clases de historia con Shizune o perdiendo el tiempo entrenando a Konohamaru y eso cuando no andaba tras Sakura, Sasuke se aburría sin la presencia de su amigo.

—Me iré en dos días. —anunció el pelinegro.

—¿De la casa?, —preguntó y luego resopló, —no hace falta, Sakura-chan y yo apenas iniciaremos nuestro noviazgo en breve, —dijo tranquilamente, luego puso cara de pervertido —y si quiero la casa libre ya te avisare.

—No, de Konoha. —agregó con su voz fría.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —¿por qué?, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Indefinido, quiero buscar mi propio camino ninja, pensar en mi futuro, estoy harto de perder el tiempo en esta aldea.

Naruto comprendió la necesidad de ese viaje en el tono de su voz, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo marchase solo, los amigos debían estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, también debía velar por que Sasuke se mantuviera en el buen camino, el sabio de los seis caminos había confiado en él, y alguien con tanto poder como Sasuke no podía volver a caer en el camino incorrecto.

—Te acompañare.


	5. Cara a cara

"**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ"**

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 5: Cara a cara**

**.**

**.**

Estaba listo para darle el primer bocado a su ramen cuando llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento, el shinobi de pelo amarillo torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio, Sasuke no podía ser porque tenía la llave, el Uchiha había ido a comprar las provisiones para el viaje que pronto harían. Sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta pues supuso que Sasuke traía las manos ocupadas.

Pero no era el Uchiha, era Gaara.

—Viene a despedirme de ti. —comentó el shinobi de la calabaza.

Uzumaki se extrañó, —pero Sakura-chan me dijo que nos veríamos los tres en la plaza central.

—Adelante mi viaje, creí que sería descortés irme sin despedirme de ti. —respondió con su voz seria.

Naruto lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció un tazón de ramen instantáneo, si Gaara se iba antes que él ya no tendría que preocuparse de que intentara algo con Sakura, el rubio todavía no le había contando a Haruno que se marcharía por un tiempo de la aldea, apenas lo había decidido ayer, esperaría a que Gaara se fuera, de hacerlo antes podría correr peligro su futuro con Sakura-chan.

El Kazekage acepto el tazón de ramen, que fueran rivales en el amor no quería decir que dejaran de ser amigos. Naruto quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar varias cosas entre ellos.

—Se que te gusta Sakura-chan y no te culpo, ella es muy talentosa y bonita, pero sobre todo aquí. —señalo el lugar donde está el corazón refiriéndose a los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco te culpo. —respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo, el otro le miró con desconfianza, no le gustaba que Gaara se considera a su mismo nivel, con referente al tema de Sakura.

—Entonces ya está claro, el corazón de Sakura-chan es mío, me lo he ganado a pulso. —informo Naruto, cogió los dos palillos chinos y comenzó a degustar su platillo favorito dando por terminado el tema.

—No dudo que lo merezcas, pero sí de que puedas cuidar ese corazón. —respondió Gaara mirándole con cierta molestia.

—Puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga. —replicó Naruto sintiéndose insultado de que el pelirrojo lo creyera capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura-chan, él estaba seguro de que Sakura apoyaría su viaje.

—¿Podrías regalarme un vaso de agua? —preguntó cortésmente.

Naruto frunció el ceño chocado por el cambio de tema, fue a buscarlo y regreso pronto.

—No quiero que nos enemistemos por causa de esto. —dijo Naruto poniendo el vaso delante del pelirrojo, Gaara tampoco quería perder la amistad de Naruto.

—Yo tampoco, somos amigos ante todo, hay muchas chicas. —concordó el Kazekage.

—Sí, pero yo elijo a Sakura-chan.—aclaró Naruto.

—Yo también, pero respetare la decisión de ella.

—Hecho. —concordó el Uzumaki, si las cosas serian así entonces no tenía nada que temer, sabía que la pelirosa correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cada uno comenzó a comer y no volvieron a hablar hasta que terminaron, —¿qué es eso que llevas allí? —preguntó el rubio, señalando el pequeño bulto circular que el Kazekage había puesto al lado de su tazón de ramen, estaba envuelto en cuero marrón y no se veía lo que había adentro.

—Es un detalle para Sakura —contestó tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

Naruto hizo una mueca despectiva, —dudo que lo acepte, le dije que le gustas y si lo acepta sería como darte esperanzas, ella y yo estamos saliendo.

Sus palabras dolieron al pelirrojo, pero no lo demostró, su rostro siguió imperturbable, Naruto no quería ser cruel, pero sabía que era mejor acabar con las esperanzas de su amigo, para que la decepción no fuese tan dolorosa.

—No tengo problemas con no ser el primer amor de una mujer, la gente cambia de sentimientos, incluso yo lo hice. —comentó sin perder la calma.

—No tiene caso que esperes Gaara.

Ahora si el pelirrojo sintió deseos de romperle la nariz a Naruto, era problema _suyo _si quería esperar o no, ella valía la espera.

—Ella tampoco tiene porque esperarte. —esta vez su voz sonó ruda y despectiva.

De buena fuente Gaara se había enterado de que el rubio se marcharía de Konoha, esto en vez de alegrarlo lo molesto, porque entonces no podía confiar que en un futuro Naruto pudiera hacer feliz a Sakura, _"la abandona a la primera oportunidad"._

—¿Quien te lo dijo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Eso no importa, ¿crees que a Sakura le alegrara que te vayas y la dejes sola?

Naruto sentía el cuerpo pesado, se frotó los ojos, comenzaba a ver borroso —Gaara yo la conozco más que tu, no te entrometas —le costaba hablar, —le echarte algo a mi comida.

No era una pregunta, era una acusación.

—Mis gotas para dormir, lo siento, sólo quiero poder despedirme de Sakura sin que estés allí tratando de robarme su atención.

—Hazlo, pero no la toques. —musitó con sus últimas energías.

Cayó rendido y Gaara lo observó sintiéndose culpable.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Naruto, pero te estas equivocando, el amor es paciente, no eterno y no seré yo quien te lo explique.


	6. ¿Una meta más? -parte 1

"**La Próxima Vez"**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 6: ¿Una meta más? - Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

—Qué raro que Naruto no haya llegado. —comentó Sakura observando cómo los rayos del sol atravesaban las hojas de los arboles.

Gaara se removió en su sitio, el Kazekage y Sakura estaban sentados en una banca de la plaza central de Konoha esperando a que el rubio llegara, y no iba a venir porque el rubio seguía rendido en la mesa del comedor.

—Tal vez se quedo dormido. —respondió con su voz seria el pelirrojo.

Con lo celoso que es Naruto, Sakura estaba segura que aparecía pronto, observó de reojo al Kage y lo comparo con el Uzumaki, sus personalidades eran tan opuestas, Naruto alegre y ruidoso, el Kazekage serio y silencioso. Uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo, aun así tenían un pasado similar y se entendían perfectamente, por eso eran tan buenos amigos.

—Ese Naruto debe estar comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku. —Aseguró ella en tono de reproche, —¿hablaste con Ino ayer? —le preguntó por hablar de algo.

El cambio de tema agrado a Gaara, se sentía fatal, no quería perder la amistad de Naruto y esperaba que este le perdonara por lo del somnífero, ese sentimiento llamado amor lo hacía querer estar cerca de Sakura al costo que fuera, tenia lapsus en los que no razonaba bien y hacia locuras como lo de esa mañana. Estaba arrepentido, pero iba a esforzarse por mantener la mente fría, no podía dejarse llevar por impulsos.

—Me fui después de ti —hizo una pausa y se atrevió a agregar —¿has pensando en mi propuesta de trabajo?

Sakura no quería tener que volver a rechazar el empleo, ¿Por qué Gaara la ponía en ese aprieto?, bueno ya lo sabía, ¿pero acaso no son él y Naruto amigos?, estaba segura que con lo impertinente que es el rubio ya le había contado al Kage que estaban saliendo.

—Sí y creo que sería una gran estafa si lo aceptara. —respondió con voz divertida tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y observando a lo lejos uno de los monumentos de los caídos en la guerra contestó —aun no es necesario que rechaces la oferta, seguirá en pie indefinidamente, tu amiga puede ser buena, pero tú serias mejor, hasta podrían ir ambas.

—Lo tomare en cuenta. —prometió ella.

Se hizo un silencio y Gaara sabía que esa era la oportunidad para darle el obsequio que le tenía a la pelirosa, era una bola de cristal del tamaño de una naranja, dentro estaba el palacio del Kazekage, la aldea de Sunagakure y las dunas de arena que lo rodeaban, al agitarla en vez de caer nieve caían granos de arena.

—¿Amas a Naruto? —soltó de repente.

A Sakura le cayó de sorpresa su pregunta, enmudeció y las mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido, Gaara no quería dar un paso en falso y estrellarse estrepitosamente equivocándose con lo del regalo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro antes de responder. —Conozco a Naruto desde que era un chiquillo torpe y hablador, antes lo detestaba, pero con el tiempo ambos fuimos creciendo y madurando, me siento ligada a él… creo que lo amo.

Gaara asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y a pesar de que la respuesta de la chica le dolió, no fue tan terrible como lo imagino, —espero que les vaya bien. —respondió y su voz no sonó ni fría, ni sincera, sino vacía como sino prestara atención a lo que él mismo decía.

Sakura quiso consolarlo con palabras bonitas, pero era inteligente y sabía que lo mejor para Gaara era que ella actuara como si no supiera que era su interés amoroso, fingiría no haber notado sus intenciones, así las cosas podrían seguir normales, para que él no sintiera vergüenza cada vez que volvieran a verse.

—Gracias. —respondió incomoda.

El pelirrojo vio que Temari atravesaba la plaza y se dirigía hacia ellos, las mejillas de Gaara se tornaron levemente ruborizadas cuando dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

—Mi hermana cree que estamos en una cita, ¿podrías darme un abrazo de despedida?, para no quedar como un perdedor.

—Eh… claro, —balbuceó, Sakura pensó que después de todo Gaara al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un chico de diecisiete años, por lo tanto pronto volvería a poner sus ojos en otra chica, eso creía ella.

Temari vio con asombro como su hermano menor era abrazado y luego besado en la mejilla, Sakura se marcho por la izquierda y Gaara camino hasta donde estaba su hermana.

—Wou, creí que mentías cuando dijiste que tendría una cita con Haruno, —le dio un codazo en las costillas al pelirrojo y le preguntó. —¿y qué?, ¿están de novios?

—Esta de saliendo con Naruto. —respondió sin saber porque, bueno si, se sentía frustrado.

Temari arrugó la frente, —podríamos sacarlo de juego haciendo q…

—No hare nada en contra de Naruto, es mi amigo. —sentenció haciéndola callar.

—¿Pero te rendirás?, eres un Kazekage. —le recordó indignada.

Gaara comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás, no se estaba rindiendo, estaba respetando los sentimientos de la chica que le gusta, nunca se trato de ganar o perder.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke regresó al apartamento del rubio, el Uzumaki seguía rendido en la mesa, una laguna de saliva salía de su boca, el pelinegro soltó un bufido llamándolo idiota, pero no lo despertó, lo dejo allí y no fue hasta las once de mañana que despertó con la voz de Sakura.

—NA-RU-TO.

—¿Eh?, ¿eh?, —despertó de golpe como un loco. —¿Sakura-chan? —balbuceó medio dormido.

—¿Qué haces dormido idiota? —lo regañó ella.

Naruto se limpio el hilillo de saliva que salía de su boca y vio que Sasuke estaba unos pasos más atrás de la pelirosa, trago grueso, ¿acaso Sakura-chan ya se había enterado lo del viaje?, nunca le dijo a su amigo que no debía abrir la boca.

—¿Sakura-chan que haces aquí? —preguntó temeroso.

—¡Vine a visitarte baka!, ¿y así es como me recibes?, pareciera que no te alegraras de verme. —protestó aunque no se veía enojada.

Sasuke dio varios pasos hasta salir a la calle, no estaba de humor para escuchar a sus dos compañeros discutir por tonterías.

—No fuiste a despedirte de Gaara. —le recriminó ella.

Al escuchar ese nombre Naruto termino de espabilarse completamente y frunció el ceño, en otros tiempos hubiese acusado a Gaara de haberle echado el somnífero en la comida, pero no quiso dejar mal parado al Kazekage, después de todo algún día serian aliados, así se lo había prometido al pelirrojo en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia?. —preguntó celoso.

Sakura soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en el mueble, —nada, charlar un poco y esperarte, ¿por qué no fuiste Naruto?, Gaara-san es de tus mejores amigos.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, —él paso por aquí para despedirse de mí, me pidió que no fuera, quería despedirse de ti sin mi presencia.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas sorprendida, —¿y tu se lo permitiste?, —Naruto asintió lentamente y ella sonrió, —tu definitivamente has madurado mucho, creo que si tendríamos futuro como pareja.

Ese comentario le gusto mucho al jinchuriki, —¿Te gusto más ahora que soy un tipo serio? —preguntó con voz divertida.

Ella bufó —Lo que me gusto fue que confiaras en mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto se sintió muy culpable, —Sakura-chan… tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Cómo va mi cita prometida? —preguntó ella sin prestar atención a las palabras y a la expresión angustiada en el rostro del rubio, expresión que sólo duro tres segundos, era muy hábil el Uzumaki para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Fue pan comido Sakura-chan! —respondió con aire presumido.

Sakura sonrió con coquetería, —no esperaba menos de ti, ¿cuándo?

El rubio se rascó la nuca, —Err… mañana por la mañana.

Haruno volvió a sonreír, lo hacía muy seguido cuando estaba cerca del rubio, —entonces que sea mañana.

Se puso de pie para marcharse y Naruto la acompaño hasta la puerta, se prometió que después de la cita le contaría lo del viaje. Antes de que ella saliera a la calle él la llamó.

—Sakura-chan. —Ella lo miró y el shinobi se tocó la mejilla, —se te olvida algo.

Haruno soltó un bufido diciendo —no se me olvida nada, pero lo haré sólo porque confiaste en mí con lo de Gaara, pero aun no somos novios.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho, Naruto no pudo evitar reír mentalmente, no por Sakura, sino porque la jugada de Gaara había resultado beneficiosa para él, después de salir de su estado de embobamiento recordó algo.

—¡Demonios!, lo de los sapos.

.

Momentos después en el Monte Myoboku…

—¡Se lo ruego sapo sabio!, ¡por lo que más quiera! —Suplicó con ambas manos juntas como si fuese a rezar, chorros de lagrimas salían de sus ojos y moqueaba exageradamente, —¡será lo único que le pida en la vida!.

Naruto estaba haciendo el drama de su vida, actuaba tan bien que muchos sapos ya estaban rodeándolo curiosos por saber que sucedía.

—Naruto-chan es tierra sagrada. —se negó nuevamente Fukasaku, aquel que le había enseñado el modo sabio al rubio.

—¡Solo será un día!, una o dos horas, ni siquiera notara nuestra presencia, Sakura-chan ha dicho que será mi novia si la traigo, haré lo que sea para conseguir su permiso, ¿dígame que quiere que haga?.

—¡Basta Naruto!, ¡das vergüenza!, ¡trae a la chica pero manténganse lejos de mi vista!. —intervinó el cascarrabias de Gamabunta, el líder de los sapos, un sapo gigante de cien metros de altura.

Varios sapos murmuraron ofendidos de que su líder permitiera tal acto, Fukasaku añadió algo más al ninja —Naruto-chan, recuerda que es un lugar sagrado, si irrespetas esta tierra perderás tu contrato con los sapos.

—Mis hijos no obedecerán a un pervertido. —le advirtió el gran Gamabunta.

Naruto trago grueso y se enderezó como un soldado. —¡sip, no se preocupe! —respondió enérgico como siempre.

—¡Ustedes regresen a sus labores!. —les ordenó el sapo de cien metro, su voz sonó como un trueno en todo el monte.

Los sapos comenzaron a dispersarse y Naruto escucho cuando Shima dijo. —preparare mi platillo especial para sorprender a la novia de Naruto-chan.

—Esta será nuestra oportunidad para mostrar nuestras habilidades artísticas. —comentó Gamakichi a su hermano.

—¿Podre tocar los tambores? —preguntó Gamatatsu ilusionado.

Al parecer se iba a armar una fiesta en El Monte Myoboku, Naruto se rasco la cabeza, tenía que asegurarse de llevar a Sakura-chan a comer al Ichiraku-ramen antes de traerla allí, porque la chica jamás le perdonaría una cita con sabor a gusanos.

.

.

Si Gaara se había marchado ya, Ino debía estar por irse, eso pensó la pelirosa, iba a extrañar los comentarios fuera de lugar de la cerdita, también sus consejos sobre cómo seducir chicos, cosa que Sakura nunca había puesto en práctica, pero que sabia le servirían de utilidad en su debido momento.

—Está en su habitación. —le respondió la señora Yamanaka.

Haruno subió las escaleras y ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de tocar la puerta, estaba abierta, Ino estaba doblando y guardando la ropa en una maleta grande, la rubia al sentir la presencia de alguien en la puerta levantó la vista, las dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento sin decirse nada, allí estaban las dos amigas que un día juraron ser rivales para siempre.

A la Yamanaka le entraron ganas de llorar, le daba mucho sentimiento tener que dejar su hogar, pero no lo hizo, no lloro, sonrió ampliamente.

—Qué bueno que llegaste frentezota, llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme a empacar.

—Supongo que aceptaste el empleo.

—Obviamente, deberías ir conmigo, podríamos presumir juntas nuestras habilidades, he escuchado que los chicos en Sunagakure son muy guapos.

Sakura levantó una ceja y respondió, —presumir no está entre mis planes futuros, tampoco estoy interesada en ir a buscar chicos a otra aldea.

Ino sonrió con algo de malicia, —claro, casi lo olvidó, estas colada por el baka de Naruto, aunque ya no es tan idiota, se convirtió en el shinobi favorito por excelencia, heredero del sabio de los seis caminos, si que no eres tonta, ¿eh?

A Sakura le supo a reclamo las palabras de Ino, aunque sabía que la rubia andaba nuevamente tras los huesitos de Sasuke, la pelirosa pensó que seguro sólo quería que fuera con ella para mantenerla alejada de Sasuke-kun. Por otro lado se sentía moralmente obligada a defender a Naruto.

—Naruto no ha cambiado en nada a pesar de que tiene el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, sigue siendo un baka, un baka que asume todos los retos con una sonrisa radiante, si buscas fastidiarme no lo conseguirás, no me avergüenza decir que estamos saliendo y que en un futuro quiero estar a su lado y ayudarle en lo que pueda.

Ino aplaudió con ironía, —que bonito discurso.

La rubia se había topado con Sasuke en el supermercado, ahora sabía algo que la pelirosa seguía ignorando.

—Soy yo la que aplaudiré por tus pantaletas de muñequitos, ¿dónde las guardaste? —se burló Sakura comenzando a doblar ropa.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, no iba a caer en provocaciones, aquella tanga era de sus preferidas por ser más cómoda —¿Qué piensas sobre otros chicos?, ahora que Naruto acompañará a Sasuke-kun en su viaje espiritual tú podrías ir conmigo y...

—¿Cómo?. —la interrumpió Sakura.

—¿No sabías que se van mañana?. —preguntó la rubia incrédula.

—¿Eh?, obvio que sí, pero lo había olvidado. —contestó rápidamente tratando de ocultar su sorpresa con una sonrisa falsa.

_¿Entonces… soy una meta más para Naruto?._


	7. Parte 2 - ¿Una meta más?

"**La próxima vez"**

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 7: ¿Una meta más? Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto regresó del Monte Myoboku y apareció en su apartamento, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de bostezar cuándo el Uchiha dijo.

—Mañana me marcharé, vas a venir, ¿sí o no?

Naruto torció la boca, no le gustaba cuando Sasuke hablaba como si le diera órdenes. —Ya te dije que sí, nos marcharemos mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

El pelinegro apretó los labios y contestó con voz tosca. —será a las tres.

Al Uchiha le gustaba ser quien decía la última palabra, Naruto soltó un bufido, esa noche apenas durmió, estaba ansioso por su cita con Sakura, por verla sonreír observando la naturaleza exuberante del Monte Myoboku, sabía que quedaría impresionada, también quería contarle lo de su viaje, para que no hubieran secretos entre ellos.

**.**

Al día siguiente a eso de las nueve de la mañana, fue a casa de Sakura con el rollo de pergamino colgando en su espalda, lo necesitaba para hacer la invocación inversa. El jinchuriki tocó la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera, esperaba que no fueran los padres de la joven, porque aun no había preparado un discurso de presentación digno para un momento como ese.

Afortunadamente fue la pelirosa quien le abrió la puerta, —Sakura-chan, ¿lista para nuestra cita?. —saludó alegremente.

Sakura lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si lo midiera, trataba de encontrar algo diferente en Naruto, algo que lo convirtiera en una mala persona, en un mal amigo, en un mentiroso, pero no encontró nada diferente a excepción del rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la espalda.

—No habrá cita. —respondió seriamente, la sonrisa del shinobi se borro lentamente, —mis padres no están, ven.

Lo jaló del brazo y lo condujo hasta su habitación, por el camino Naruto no paraba de preguntar por qué no habría cita, Sakura le quitó el rollo de pergamino y este quedo en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Sakura-chan por qué no tendremos la cita? —Preguntó preocupado, —todo iba tan bien y tu dijiste que si te llevaba aceptarías ser mi novia, ¿por que ya no quier…

Haruno lo interrumpió uniendo sus labios, sorprendiéndolo con un beso apasionado, ella necesitaba saber por su propia cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de Naruto con ella, ¿si la amaba de verdad o sólo era una meta más?. El shinobi al sentir la lengua femenina cerró los ojos, la envolvió con sus brazos y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que su compañera.

Cayeron en la cama y siguieron besándose, Sakura no pensaba llegar a las últimas, sólo quería que él creyera que sí, Naruto ignoraba que sus buenas intenciones estaban siendo puestas a prueba, debía detenerla, desconocía que si no paraba ella pensaría que no le importaba mentirle y aprovecharse de la situación.

Mordió los labios del ninja y le alzó la franela hasta las axilas, cuando Sakura poso sus tibios labios en el torso del rubio, Naruto se sintió terriblemente excitado, pero también la culpa lo asalto de golpe, —es-espera Sakura-chan. —balbuceó sofocado.

La kunoichi dejó lo que hacía y la esperanza volvió a crecer en su pecho, Naruto cubrió su torso con la franela y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sentía como si su mente no estuviera conectada con su cuerpo, no podía pensar claramente.

—Err, tengo algo que decirte y no creo que te guste.

—¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?. —le preguntó con voz seductora, una última tentación.

Naruto se mordió un puño de pura frustración, jamás creyó que las cosas avanzarían tan rápido con Sakura, pero le encanto, quería rendirse y perder la cabeza amado su cuerpo, pero no podía, no así. Salió de la cama subiendo el zipper de su chaqueta, Sakura se veía tan dispuesta que él comenzó a desconfiar, razono un poco viendo a la chica y todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio peinándoselo con los dedos, soltó un suspiro y dijo —Creo que lo que voy a decir ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco?.

—Sé qué harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos, así que no te preguntare el motivo de tu partida, ¿sino cuándo?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, —justo lo que Naruto temía estaba sucediendo, no sabía que responder se quedo callado y las esperanzas de ella volvieron a bajar un 50 %.

—Supongo que después de que hubieras conseguido tu meta de tener una cita conmigo, ¿o te irías sin decírmelo?.

—¡No!, si pensaba decirlo después de la cita, pero sólo porque no quería arruinar el momento. —explicó rápidamente.

Ella se recostó del espaldar de la cama, —¿y por qué no antes? —preguntó calmadamente, como si se tratara de un cuestionario ya estudiado, de hecho no durmió casi nada pensando en cada palabra que le diría al Uzumaki.

Naruto se estreso muchísimo porque el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, en otras ocasiones las palabras sobraban entre ellos, creyó que ella lo entendería rápidamente como en otras oportunidades. —ya lo he dicho, no quería arruinar el momento.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con aire superior —Seguro llevarme a una maravillosa cita te haría irte más tranquilo.

—Sí, —confesó desanimado, pero al procesar la información reacciono rápido, —Sakura-chan deja que yo hable, las cosas no son así, me estás haciendo ver mal con tus respuestas.

—Pues adelante, no tendrás otra oportunidad, ya que se van _hoy_ mismo.

Una de las cosas que más enojo a la chica fue tener que enterarse por otra persona, el jinchuriki le conto que Sasuke estaba harto de vivir en Konoha y que necesitaba hacer un viaje para encontrar su propio camino ninja, le dijo que se ofreció acompañarlo porque era su deber como heredero del sabio de los seis caminos y porque el Uchiha era como su hermano.

—Tú aun no confías en él, ¿verdad?

—Confió en él más que en nadie Sakura-chan. —mintió porque él era el único que siempre decía que confiaba plenamente en el Uchiha, y Uzumaki Naruto nunca se retracta de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces viajas por qué quieres?. —preguntó confundida.

—Si, a mí también me sentara bien ver otros paisajes, ¿qué tal si vienes con nosotros?. —propuso animadamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sakura resopló ofendida, —tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo pasar toda mi vida detrás de Sasuke-kun, además, sabes bien que él no me soporta.

Naruto no insistió, no quería presionar a Sakura a que hiciera algo que no deseaba, se rascó la nuca y dijo. —Sasuke no soporta a ninguna mujer, no es nada en tu contra, es un imbécil, pero es mi amigo.

Ella salió de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, —estamos en paz, iré a despedirme, puedes ir tranquilo.

El joven quien seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y de la casa de Sakura. Por el camino hacia su apartamento quiso devolverse y decirle que ella no era una meta más, que era futuro, que estaba en su planes, pero al ella decir que no iba a pasar toda la vida tras Sasuke, reflexiono.

Naruto pensó en su futuro tan lleno de compromisos, todos habían depositado sus esperanzas y fe en él para que mantuviera la paz en el mundo shinobi, también cargaría con el dolor de Sasuke hasta el día de su propia muerte, se lo había prometido al pelinegro.

Era mejor no hacerle una promesa a Sakura, sólo dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, que fuese ella quien decidiera por voluntad propia si quería que estuvieran juntos.

.

.

En el Monte Myoboku, Shima había preparado su deliciosa receta de gusanos hervidos, Gamakichi y Gamatatsu esperaban con sus gigantescos instrumentos musicales, el primero con una guitarra eléctrica y el otro practicaba tocando con dos tambores africanos. Lamentablemente no podrían demostrar sus habilidades culinarias, ni musicales.

.

Era la tarde más triste para Sakura, sus tres amigos más preciados se iban, aun no se habían marchado y ya tenía una sensación de vacío en su pecho. Sasuke esperaba en la entrada principal de Konoha con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, el sol bañaba de luz su atractivo rostro y sus fríos ojos negros miraban discretamente a Haruno.

Unos metros más allá ella conversaba con Naruto, —¿y si te quedas y confías en Sasuke-kun?, yo no creo que haga algo malo. —le dijo en voz baja para que el Uchiha no la escuchara.

Naruto sonrió con ternura, —Sakura-chan, no es tiempo para ser egoístas, primero lo primero.

"_¿Egoístas?", "primero lo primero" _esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica.

El Uzumaki sabía que tristemente Sasuke era la persona más manipulable que conocía, cambiaba de ideas como cambiar de calzones, levanto una mano para acariciar el rostro de Haruno pero ella no lo permitió, le habían dolido sus palabras, se culpo por haber sido tan ilusa y estúpida al pensar que por una vez en la vida las cosas serian diferentes, pero se había equivocado, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, entre Sasuke y ella, Naruto siempre elegiría al primero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? —le preguntó la ninja médico ocultando sus sentimientos.

Se frotó el brazo diciendo —err, el que sea necesario… ¿me esperaras? —preguntó suavemente, se había propuesto no presionarla, pero tampoco quería que ella se quedara pensando que no le importo todos los besos que se habían dado.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos —Por mí no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Sé que sabes cuidarte, pegas duro jeje. —Contestó con aire juguetón, por más que trataba de ser cariñoso Sakura repelía sus intentos, se acercó al oído de la joven y agregó, —aunque seas la ninja más fuerte del mundo yo siempre querré protegerte.

Sasuke bufó al verlos tan cerca, estaba fastidiado de esperar, lo peor era que no escuchaba nada.

—No tienes que hacerlo, se cuidarme sola Naruto, ve con Sasuke-kun, —dijo con voz seria, Naruto acerco su rostro al de ella intentando ver si estaba enojada de verdad, quería robarle un beso pero no se atrevía, —vete. —añadió apartándose.

—Está bien, me iré, pero igual te llevare siempre en mis pensamientos Sakura-chan. —dijo con expresión divertida, quería que Sakura se quedara con una imagen de un Naruto feliz.

Haruno forzó una sonrisa, pero no creyó en sus palabras, lo abrazó y le pidió que se cuidara, la médico ninja dirigió su vista hacia el pelinegro, pero este esquivo su mirada, una parte de Sakura esperaba que el Uchiha le dijera a Naruto que se quedara, pero eso no pasó.

Sasuke quería viajar con su amigo, al del sharingan le costaba aceptar los cambios, ya había perdido a toda su familia, Naruto era lo único que le quedaba y más allá de eso no razonaba.

Aun abrazando al rubio le dijo. —eres la única persona que le importa a Sasuke-kun, aprovecha esa ventaja, esa conexión hará que todo les salga bien.

—Cuenta con eso.

Naruto se marcho sabiendo que estaba dejando pasar su oportunidad con Sakura y posiblemente ya no tendría otra, pero estaba lleno de compromisos, ahora sólo debía concentrarse en ayudar a Sasuke.

—Buen viaje. —murmuró mientras veía como se alejaban.

Sakura apretó los puños tomando la decisión de no volver a llorar más y buscar su futuro lejos de esos dos, viajar con Ino a Sunagakure sería un buen comienzo, transmitiría sus conocimientos, recorrería el mundo aprendiendo cosas nuevas, seria alguien útil, daría a conocer su nombre e incluso intentaría superar a su maestra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

N/A: Será interesante la segunda parte, con una pelirosa más fuerte e independiente.

Gracias por apoyar la historia, son libres de dejar sus opiniones, quejas o ideas para la continuación XD

_-Junio 01 del 2014-_


End file.
